Bob and Dot's Date
by MelMuff
Summary: A blind date set up for Bob and Dot.


**Bob & Dot's Date**

_ By Melanie Monika Ouimet (aka MelMuff)_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own ReBoot or any of the characters. They belong rightfully to Mainframe Ent. I'm just borrowing them. Yadda yadda yadda! Same goes for the song._

_**Author's Notes:** This is a fic that I started for the contest Julia Cat was hosting for a blind date contest but after a while seeing that nothing came about from it, I got tired of waiting and I'm finally posting this fic up. It mainly revolves around Bob & Dot like most of my fics will tend to do. LOL They are my fav ReBoot couple after all. Anyway, the title of this fic mainly explains itself and is also sorta set up like a blind date as well. I also took a different approach to this and set it up as dialogue. Any you see pertain to actions than words. Enjoy the fic!_

_  
_

Matrix stole Bob's car and just pulled up to the destination that he and Mouse are suppose to meet together. He asks her, "Mouse, is everything set?" "Yes, sugar! Everything is going according to plan. You?" 

"Great! I have AndrAIa getting Dot as we speak."

"And I had little Enzo helpin' me out too. Boy was he excited helping me set everything up! He's gone to get Bob right now."

Matrix chuckles. "Yeah! Just like me. It's both our dreams for those two to get together and be a family. Anyway, we'll have my sister and Bob back together in no time with this plan."

"Good! I'm getting a bit sick and tired of seeing Dot continuously sulking cuz of this Megabyte business."

He growls spitefully. "Lets not talk about it anymore. He's gone for good and I'm glad that we all made it out alive and okay."

"Right sugar! Except he's sorta left your sister scared for life for what he did to her and that's what's keeping her and Bob apart since she's keeps blaming herself pushing Bob further away from her."

He says cheerfully, "That's why they need us, a little divine intervention, in order for them to get back together and for nature to get back on it's regular course."

She nods in agreement. "Well, since everything is set up and in place, I'll see ya later sugar. I've got other errands to attend to so I've got to run now."

He waves goodbye to Mouse. "Okay! See ya later too Mouse! I'm gonna to keep an eye on things for now. As soon as you're done, meet up with me, okay?"

She looks back at him. "Roger! Will do!"

Matrix gets out of Bob's car and both of them part their separate ways

AndrAIa and Dot are on zipboards and she is leading Dot somewhere.

"AndrAIa, where are we going for user sake?"

"You know how many times to keep asking me that and I'll keep giving you the same answer. It's a surprise."

She groans in dismay. "Fine then! Are we at least there yet?"

"Yep! Stop right here!"

They both land and Dot picks up her zipboard getting ready to compress it at her waist when suddenly AndrAIa snatches it away from her

"Hey! AndrAIa, give that back to me!"

"Nuh uh! No, Dot! Trust me, this is for your own good! Waves goodbye So long Dot!" AndrAIa takes off on her zipboard.

"ANDRAIA! You back back here this second! You can't leave me stranded like this! ANDRAIA!"

  


"Enzo! Where is this tear?"

"Right around this corner Bob!"

"Good!"

"Don't worry Bob! We're almost there."

"Okay!" As they round the corner, Bob looks astonished. "What's my car doing here?" He looks around for Enzo but can't find him. "Enzo! ENZO!! Where are you? Great! Just great! Like I need this now." He walks up to his car then notices Dot walking his way, which lights up his face. "Hiya Dot! What's processing?"

"Bob!" She looks reluctant to see him. "I'm surprised to see you here! Glad now actually! Maybe you can give me a ride home."

"Sure! But why? What happened?"

"AndrAIa dragged me all the way out here and then she steals my zipboard leaving me stranded."

"Same with me!"

"What?"

"Enzo just dragged me out here claiming there was a tear. What do I find instead? My car mysteriously here and Enzo vanishing into thin air."

"Something fishy is going on here."

"Yeah! I agree with ya."

"I know. It's a set up."

"What?"

"They are trying to set us up. It's so obvious."

"Oh! I see! Can't blame them though."

"Look Bob, I'm just not..."

"Hold on Dot! There's an envelope on the seat." He picks up the envelope. "To Bob and Dot. Hmmm...Lets see what's inside shall we. " He opens it up and takes out a card where two tickets fall out. "Oh!"

"I'll picks those up Bob. You just read the card."

"Okay! Dear Bob and Dot: We are sorry to do this to you but we insist that now is the time to for both of you to work out your differences. There are two tickets for you to view the latest screening of "Binome Love". After that, you have a table reserved at the newly constructed "Bistro D'Amour". Of those involved of setting you two up, we all hope that you'll both enjoy this lovely evening in spending some quality time together. Signed Anonymous"

"I can bet who was involved in this. Wait till I get my hands on them then they'll be sorry."

"Look Dot! We don't have to talk about you know what but I think we should act upon this opportunity."

"What? Bob, are you serious?"

"Just as friends Dot! We've both been pretty stressed out lately so this will do us some good. I promise not to bring up the matter."

She takes some time to think about is for a moment and looks at the tickets in her hand then looks at Bob. "All right Bob! Besides, it'll give them something to talk about." She chuckles at the thought.

Bob grins from ear to ear. "Great Dot! Now we need to change our attire."

Both of them boot into fancier clothes and Bob helps Dot into the car. Then they leave together in Bob's car. They seat themselves in the theatre and the movie begins.

"I think this will be a very good movie, don't you agree?" He looks over at Dot and smiles warmly.

She looks over at him and smiles slightly in return. "This could be very enriching." 'What's this feeling that I'm getting? It's the one I get when he always looks at me like that. I've got to stop it.'

Both look away from each other blushing and continue to watch the movie

He's slightly disappointed. 'Soon Dot! You'll come around soon. I'll wait forever for you.'

Both of them enjoy the rest of the movie and Bob kindly sticks to his word so no funny stuff happens. Afterwards, they make their way to dinner. Once they arrive, Bob kindly pulls out the chair to help Dot sit in it.

'Wow! I've forgotten of what a gentleman Bob can be.'

Suddenly Bob's hand brushes by her and electricity shoot through both of their bodies and they take some time to stare at each other. Then they both shake off the feeling and order dinner. As soon as they finish dinner, Bob asks, "Dot! Would you like to dance?"

She looks reluctant. "Ummm...I don't know Bob."

"Aww come on Dot!" He raises from his chair and holds his hand open for Dot. "Come on! It'll be fun. Trust me."

"O...Okay! I do trust you." She takes his hand.

Bob leads Dot onto the dance floor and they dance to a slow song together. Dot is nervous being this close to Bob while he immensely enjoys it. They look into each other's eye and familiar feelings shoot through them. They draw closer to each other. Their mouths inching closer together then suddenly they meet and kiss lightly. Then Bob deepens it and Dot complies enjoying the wonderful feelings shooting from deep within her body. Yet something is trying to tell her something that this is not right but she just ignores it. Then they part and look affectionately at each other. Suddenly everyone claps breaking them out of their dreamy state.

"Oh User! What have we done?"

"Lets just get out of here quickly. Okay?"

Dot nods in agreement. They both leave and Bob drives Dot home in his car.

"Dot! I'm sorry! Besides not bringing up the subject, I didn't means for things to go this far."

She looks over at Bob and smiles. "It's all right Bob! I'm glad it happened. We...um...we both felt something magical, right?"

He nods. "Yes! So..."

"Now that I think of it, it ignited the feelings deep within me that I've been trying to suppress for so long. But I don't want you anymore. I love you Bob and I always will but... I'm just so sorry that I betrayed you. " She puts hands up to her face and starts crying.

He reaches over to hug her and comfort her. "Dot, it's not your fault. Megabyte had us all fooled. If that's the way you want it then I forgive you. Now you need to forgive yourself. Just forget about the past and let us be together. It's what we truly want and what everyone else really wants too. Dot please, can we finally be together cuz I love you too and my love for you can never die."

She looks into his eyes and sees his love for her there . "I want to but..."

"Just let go Dot. Just let go! And feel!"

They draw closer and kiss again. Bob deepens the kiss with Dot hesitating at first but soon after she complies and so their tongues dance for a while. After what seems like they were making out for eternity, they part and Bob grins at her. Dot smiles in return and winks at him.

"So Dot, I can count on another date?"

She feels her insides boil over with excitement. "There is still a lot that we need to talk about but yes, you can count on another date for sure."

He's estatic. "Great! I guess we should thank those involved in this little charade of theirs."

"Indeed! How about we talk tomorrow on how we could kindly thank them?"

"Sure!" He grins.

"Anyway, goodnight Bob!" She reaches over and kisses him on the cheek.

He smiles and says, "Goodnight Dot!"

They go their separate ways and call it a night. Bob and Dot did get back at those involved however that is another story.


End file.
